Many users utilize various devices to obtain route information. In an example, a user may utilize a smart phone to obtain walking directions to a nearby restaurant. In another example, a user may utilize a vehicle navigation device to obtain a map populated with driving directions to an amusement park. In a driving situation, a driver may want to view information that may affect an arrival time to a destination, such as traffic congestion and/or traffic obstructions (e.g., a stop light, a crosswalk, a stop sign, a railroad crossing, a traffic flow impediment, a permanent obstruction, etc.). Unfortunately, a navigation route provider may utilize map data that does not comprise points of interest for traffic flow such as traffic obstructions (e.g., the map data may not identify or list traffic obstructions). Identifying traffic flow by evaluating imagery of the map data, such as an aerial photo, may not provide an indication as to whether the traffic flow is a result of congestion or a traffic obstruction such as a stop light.